


Oh, Santa Baby.

by raindothfall



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Lapdance, Lesbian Sex, Santa Baby, Sex, Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform, christmas outfits, dance, earpmas, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindothfall/pseuds/raindothfall
Summary: Waverly cannot wait to give Nicole her present, which soon turns into a present exchange ;)CHRISTMAS SMUT.





	Oh, Santa Baby.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to just be a little fun fic and well...it turned out to be something more...ooops ;)

**_ Oh, Santa Baby... _ **

  
  


Waverly bit her lip as she looked in the mirror, it was perfect, and more than perfect for Nicole. She knew Nicole was downstairs, she was too much of a sweetheart to not help with Christmas dinner, but she couldn’t wait. She wanted to give her, her Christmas present early. 

_ Hey baby, I need a little help with something up here, can you pop up. Xx _

Nicole was finishing plating up the creamy potatoes when she felt a buzz in her pocket. She looked at the text and read it. She rolled her eyes a little, she probably was struggling with what paper and trimmings to put on Wynonna’s present.

She could feel the Santa hat on her head began to slip, it was a little too small for her head, but Waverly had insisted all day that she wore it. As a loyal girlfriend, she did just so and readjusted it back on her head. 

Wynonna had been forced into watching the Christmas pudding whilst it baked, she was hunched over the oven as she began to watch it. Nicole didn’t want to be too loud as to seem like she was getting out of cooking duty, especially with Wynonna around, already grumbling she had to partake, so she quickly snuck over to Mama Earp who was now putting another layer of basting onto the turkey before its final bake.

“Hey, Ms Gibson, Waves needs a hand with wrapping some of Wynonna’s presents, am I ok to scootch out for a minute?”

Michelle looked at her.

“Waverly hasn’t wrapped up Wynonna’s present yet? that doesn’t seem like her, but fair enough...but you better be back in twenty, I need a cranberry sauce mixer, and I can’t ask Wynonna. She never was good at baking…never mind trusting her with the most important sauce on the Christmas table.”

Nicole smiled. “No problem Ms Gibson…”

“You can call me Michelle darling, any girl of my Waves is always on a first name basis with me.”

Nicole beamed. She was so happy that she had accepted that Waverly was bisexual and was happy that she had found Nicole, who thought was perfect for Waverly. 

“Of course, thanks Michelle.”

Nicole gently rubbed Michelle’s back as she quickly tried to excuse herself.

“Where you off to Haught shot…?”

Nicole cursed a little under her breath.

“Emergency present sorting...you know Waverly was in charge…”

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “She should be here cooking, she is the best...bloody present duty, bad call Mama…”

“You won’t learn by complaining.” Mama retorted. 

Wynonna grumbled as she walked over to the recipe to figure out how she would be making the Brandy sauce.

Nicole soon managed to flee the kitchen as she ascended the stairs up to Waverly’s room. 

* * *

 

Waverly was stood in waiting for her girlfriend. As she approached she smiled gleefully and beamed as she opened the door to her room.

Nicole gulped as she looked her girlfriend up and down, she was in a rather sexy and revealing Mrs Claus outfit. She stood in a panic as Waverly giggled and pulled her closer and lead her to sit down on the bed.

“Merry Christmas Nicole…” she said as she walked over to her stereo player.

Santa Baby came on the speakers as Waverly turned around, pulling a hair flip as she turned around. 

Nicole took a deep breath, she was getting another dance, Nicole wasn’t sure how she would survive, she barely had survived the cheerleading.

Waverly threw out her arms and began to dance, lift her legs up, as well as doing a little Irish jig as she danced along before throwing in a few spins. 

Nicole was completely mesmerized, her mouth began to open more with every move. 

Waverly bent over front ways and did a front hair flip as she began to sexily walk closer to Nicole and pulled a dip as she rubbed on Nicole’s leg, ensuring her ass was in full view of Nicole’s eye line. 

Nicole gulped as she watched her girlfriend with intent, this was incredibly sexy and she had no idea what she would do to the brunette after. 

Waverly smirked as she stood up, then pulling her knees closer together, and pursued to carry on give her a lap dance. 

It wasn’t long before Nicole had put her hands on Waverly’s side as she lap danced on her. 

Putting her legs apart and putting them down at the side of each Nicole’s legs, flipping forward to reveal the small Mrs Claus shorts as she bent forward, showing the bottom of her ass. Waverly then flipped her leg back over and then dipped down on side of Nicole’s legs and dropped down before she walked to the front of the room and began to do a little booty shake. 

She then turned back around and began to slap her wrists and beckoned towards her.

Nicole was in such a panic she didn’t know what to do.

Waverly smirked as she spoke.

“Oh Santa...I am sorry...I have been such a naughty girl, I made the poor elves work over the legal working hours limit, which means I am in such trouble and need to be arrested.”

Nicole smirked at her little comment as she soon clicked into the roleplay.

“Oh...well Mrs Claus, I better make sure I get my handcuffs out before the cops come…” 

Nicole quickly darted across the room as she looked for her police belt and got out her handcuffs and her keys.

She held them up in front of Waverly.

“Oh Santa...I have been such a bad, bad wife…”

“I’m sorry, but I need to handcuff you…” Nicole walked up and over to Waverly and took her wrists and began to put the cuffs on her hands. 

Nicole made sure they were on a loose setting, the purgatory police cuffs were not the comfiest with the tight budget they had.

“What will do you do with me whilst we wait for the cops to arrive…?” she asked.

“Oh well Mrs Claus...maybe you need a real good spanking…”

Nicole pulled Waverly up close and snaked her hand down and playfully squeezed her butt and then gently slapped it. 

Waverly jumped a little and giggled before Nicole quickly leant down and locked her lips with Waverly’s.

“Well...this was a very nice present Mrs Claus...I might have to let you off…” she whispered in her ear. “Or I might have to chain you to the bed...so you won’t escape…”

Waverly bit her lip at the thought.

“Oh, well I have been really naughty.”

Nicole slid her arm down Waverly’s arms as she began to uncuff one of the handcuffs. She took one her hand as began to lead Waverly to turn around and lead her to the bed before gently with her finger pushing her down the bed. Nicole smirked as she knelt on the bed, putting her hands on the bed on either side of Waverly before dipping down and kissing her with passion.

“Gotta make sure you are in the right position to be locked up eh Mrs Claus…?”

Waverly giggled as Nicole gently picked her up and moved her up the bed, right to the top, ensuring Waverly’s head was resting gently on the pillows before she cuffed her up to the bedpost. 

“Well then...I think it’s time for Mrs Claus to be punished...as the cops are taking their sweet time…”

“Oh yes, Santa…”

Nicole smirked at her as she leant back down before kissing Waverly with passion as she began to move her hands from the bed onto Waverly, she began to slide her hands up the top of her Santa outfit. Nicole moved from her lips as she kissed her neck down her collarbone. Before leaving she began to snake down and pushed up her top a little higher and slid down to place little kisses all over her stomach.

Waverly bit her lip as she lifted up from the pleasure of each kiss on her stomach. Nicole smirked as she then kissed above her shorts line before kissing down her thighs and legs. Waverly let slip a little moan and as she did Nicole stopped and soon snaked back up and kiss her deeply. 

“Shhh, my love...I need to deal with you before the cops come…”

Waverly nodded. “I’ll try to be quiet, but when it’s you punishing me Santa...it’s very difficult…”

“I guess we shall have to be quick then…”

Nicole slid down again and as she did, she slid her hands down her body pushing down her shorts to reveal a sexy red Christmas coloured lace knickers that Waverly had on.

Nicole began to kiss along her knicker line before kissing her upper thighs before gently biting on her knickers to pull them down gently with her teeth and take them off.

Nicole licked her lips as she quickly threw them on the ground before quickly kissing her hip bones as she worked her way down. 

Waverly buckled as she felt the kisses and Nicole quickly began to kiss lower just above her labia where Nicole lingered and let out a gently heated breath which Waverly had to bite her lip to contain her moan.

“Oh well...you have really been a naughty girl for Santa…” she whispered naughtily as she let her tongue explore Waverly’s clit. She could feel the wetness from her folds as she began to lick down. 

“Oh baby…” 

Nicole began to kiss and suck on Waverly clit as Waverly turned and moaned into her pillow. Nicole began to feel her entire body lose itself as she nestled her head firmly in between her legs and held onto her legs as she continued to suck her clit and produce circular motions.  

“Oh fuck Nicole…” Waverly moaned into the pillow.

Nicole smirked as her lips rested against her clit as she let go of one of her hands and began to run it down the bed. She continued to suck on her clit as she gently brought her hand up and began to gently slip a finger in. 

Waverly hitched a breath. 

Nicole began to drum up a motion as she could feel Waverly’s tightness loosen a little before she slid two fingers in and began to use the coming motion to hit her spot as Waverly arched her back and with her one free hand grabbed the sheets. 

“Oh...maybe I need to let you free for this part…” Nicole couldn’t bear to see her girlfriend struggle with the handcuffs, she gently pulled her fingers out as she looked up and licked them in front of Waverly who bit her lip at the sight as she took a breath. Nicole reached into her pocket and took out the keys and unhandcuffed her. 

She then leaned back down to kiss her passionately before kissing her neck and to her ear, where she let out a breath and whispered. “This is my thank you and my present to you for my sexy dance, it was amazing...you are amazing...and I love you Waverly Earp.” she kissed her ear. “But let it be known...this won’t be my only present to you this Christmas…”

She then kissed down her neck and all the way down as she slid off her top, which revealed a braless Waverly. 

“You are such a beautiful, sexy, hot as hell baby, and the only one I'll ever need..” she kissed down her chest and kissed down her breast before she kissed down onto her nipple and took it between her teeth, before running her tongue over it.

“Oh fuck Nicole...Jesus baby…” she moaned.

She soon kissed over to the other and licked the other nipple as she held it in her teeth once more, Waverly’s nipples were rock hard, turned on to the max. Nicole loved it when her girlfriend lost it when she made love to her, and each time, really set off Nicole more and more, but she had to be careful this time, as everyone was downstairs, preparing the Christmas dinner. 

Nicole looked up at Waverly as she kissed back down for the final applause. 

Kissing down each thigh, she could tell that Waverly was edging closer and closer. Nicole didn’t want to waste any more time and quickly took Waverly clit in her mouth once more as she slipped her fingers back in between her dripping folders as she began to fuck her once again. 

With each stroke, Waverly became tighter around her. So much so, the next moan that came out of her mouth was the signal she was waiting for.

“Oh god...baby...I’m going to come…”

Nicole smirked and kissed her clit.

“Come for me Waverly…” she groaned against her clit as she continued to pick up the pace once before with her fingers, and making figure eights with her tongue. 

It wasn’t long before the brunette lost herself and bucked with Nicole’s head between her legs.

“Oh fuck...Nicole…”

Waverly took in deep breathes as Nicole kissed her to her. She began to kiss the drops of sweat that had formed on her body and as she reached back up to her level she kissed her nose before kissing her deeply.

“Did you enjoy that?” she asked.

Waverly looked at her exhausted.    


“Y-yes...Oh very much…”

Nicole giggled and kissed her once again.

“I better help you get dressed, or your mother...will murder me more than once...that cranberry sauce needs making…”

Waverly groaned in protest. 

“Ugh...can’t we just stay here…”

“I don’t want to get in your mother's bad books…I’m already a little late...”

Nicole kissed her once more before finding a Christmas outfit, that was more appropriate for Waverly to wear. A green Christmas jumper with jeans and her brown ugg boots. Nicole gently kissed Waverly’s back as she helped her slip on her bra, a green shirt and her jumper on. Kissing her knees and legs as she helped to slide on her underwear and jeans. 

“Now to brush your hair and I think we may have gotten away with it.”

Waverly smiled as Nicole reached over and began to brush out Waverly’s hair from the tasselled mess it had become. 

Nicole kissed her neck one last time before she slipped off the bed and helped her girlfriend up. 

“So...those presents took some organizing eh? maybe we could murder a hot cocoa…” Nicole said with a raised voice.

“Or a cold drink of water…” Waverly breathily muttered. 

Nicole laughed as she began to lead her girlfriend downstairs.

Mama Earp was over the stove with Wynonna as they were making the brandy sauce.

“Oh look who has reappeared…”

“I’ve already made the cranberry sauce…I guess reorganising presents and wrapping really took some doing huh?”

“I mean it must be thirsty business, I left out some cooled down Mulled wine for the pair of you.” Michelle winked. 

Waverly went blush red as Wynonna and her mother smiled at the pair. 

“Potato and carrot duty...stat…” Michelle clapped. 

“Yes, Madam…” “Yes, Mama…” the two spoke in unison before quickly rushing to get to the peeling and chopping of the vegetables. 

They clearly hadn’t gotten away with it.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed a little smutmas, don't choke on your eggnog and enjoy tonight's Earpmas Christmas episode ;) Leave a comment on what you think.


End file.
